Cezar Kaskabel/T.1/05
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Cezar Kaskabel W drodze. Tak! w drodze do Europy; tym razem jednak w kierunku przez niewielu obieranych i niebardzo wygodnym dla tych, którym pilno. – A nam przecie pilno, – rozmyślał p. Kaskabel: – szczególniej pilno dostać pieniędzy! Wyruszono rano dnia 2 marca. O świcie zaprzężono Vermonta i Gladiatora do „Pięknego Wędrowca”. Pani Kaskabel zasiadła z Napoleoną w rydwanie, podczas gdy p. Kaskabel szedł pieszo z synami, a Clovy trzymał lejce. Co do Johna Bulla, to ten już zasiadł na drążkach, podczas gdy oba psy wybiegły naprzód. Pogoda była prześliczna. Nowe tchnienie wiosny rozpierało świeże pąkówki krzaków. Przyroda zaczęła roztaczać swe wdzięki, które często tak obficie czar zlewają na cuda pod niebem kalifornijskiem. Ptaszki świergotały pośród liści drzew wiecznie zielonych, zielonych dębów i białych dębów, jakoteż jodeł, których smukłe pnie wznoszą się z pośród bujnych zarośli. Tu i owdzie widniały karłowate kasztany, a gdzieniegdzie także owe jabłonie, z których owoców znanych pod nazwą manzanili, robi się jabłecznik indyjski. Odznaczając troskliwie na swojej mapie drogę przebywaną stopniowo, Jan nie zapomniał, że specyalnym jego obowiązkiem było zaopatrywać kuchnię w świeżą zwierzynę. Zresztą w razie potrzeby Marengo byłby mu przypomniał ten obowiązek. Dobry myśliwiec i dobry pies dla siebie są stworzeni. A nigdy w ściślejszej nie żyją sympatyi niż w czasach i miejscach obfitujących w zwierzynę tak jak w owym było wypadku. Rzadko też się wydarzało, by pani Kaskabel nie miała sposobności udowodnienia swej zręczności w przyrządzaniu zająca, czubatej kuropatwy, pantarki albo też owych górskich przepiórek z ładnymi czubkami, których smaczne mięso taki ma smak delikatny. Jeżeliby zwierzyna okazała się równie obfitą aż do cieśniny Berynga na płaszczyznach Alaski, to nasi podróżni nie wiele musieliby wydawać na codzienne pożywienie. W dalszej zaś podróży, na stałym lądzie Azyi, może już nie znajdą takiej obfitości. Pokaże się to jednak gdy „Piękny Wędrowiec” raz się dostanie na niezmierzone stepy krainy Czukczów. Wszystko zatem składał się jak najlepiej. Już to p. Kaskabel nie zaniedbał sposobności mu dawanych przez pomyślną pogodę i temperaturę. Śpieszono się, ile można było, uwzględniając wytrwałość możliwą koni i korzystano jak zdołano z dróg które w skutek letnich deszczów później byłyby ledwie do przebycia. Przebywano zatem dwadzieścia do dwudziestu pięciu mil na dobę, zatrzymając się w połowie dnia na posilenie się i spoczynek, jakoteż o szóstej wieczorem na przygotowanie noclegu. Okolica nie była też tak prostą, jakby może kto sobie wyobrażał. Wiosenne zatrudnienia na pola wywabiały na dwór farmerów, którym bogata ta i wspaniałomyślna gleba dostarcza wygód, jakich pozazdroszczonoby im w każdej innej stronie świata. Często też przejeżdżano przez farmy, zagrody, mady a i miasta, zwłaszcza kiedy „Piękny Wędrowiec” biczył się po lewym brzegu rzeki Sacramento, przez okolicę, która niegdyś najwięcej obfitowała w złoto i jeszcze teraz nosi znamienną nazwę Eldorado. Stosownie do programu ułożonego przez naczelnika, trupa dawała tez przedstawienia wszędzie, gdzie nadarzała się sposobność do sprodukowania talentów. Jeszcze o niej nie słyszano w tej części Kalifornii: a czyż nie wszędzie znajdują się ludzie, którzy lubią się bawić? W Placerville, w Auburn, w Marysville, w Tehama i w znanych mniej znacznych miastach, w których już sprzykrzył się cyrk amerykański, przejeżdżający tamtędy w pewnych odstępach czasu, rodzina Kaskabel zbierała teraz oklaski i centy, z których nazbierała się kupka dolarów. Wdzięk i odwaga Napoleony, zwinność nadzwyczajna Sandera, zręczność przedziwna Jana jako kuglarza, a także i żarty i dowcipy Clovy’ego, znajdowały wszędzie uznanie na jakie zasługiwały. Nawet psy nadzwyczajne wykonywały sztuki z Johnem Bull. Co do pana i pani Kaskabel, to okazywali się oni godnymi swej sławy; on w ćwiczeniach muskularnych, a ona w ręcznych zapasach, w których powalała na ziemię każdego, który z nią się mierzył. Dnia 12 marca „Piękny Wędrowiec” dostał się do miasteczka Shasta, na które gór tejże nazwy spogląda z wysokości czternastu tysięcy stóp. Na zachodniej stronie można było dostrzedz wyraźnie odznaczające się zarysy gór nadbrzeżnych, których na szczęście nie było potrzeba przebywać, ażeby się dostać do granicy Oregonu. Okolica jednakowoż bardzo była pagórkowata; droga wiodła przez kapryśne wschodnie stoki góry, a po tych mało ubitych drogach rydwan powoli tylko mógł się toczyć. Przytem miasteczek napotykało się mniej i w większych oddaleniach. Rozumie się, że wygodniej byłoby podróżować przez obszary tuż na wybrzeżem, gdzie naturalne przeszkody mniej były liczne, ale te leżą po drugiej stronie wzgórz nadbrzeżnych, a przekroczenie tych było zbyt trudne. Lepszym przeto było planem podróżować w kierunku północnym i dotknąć tylko krańców wzgórz na granicy Oregonu. Taką dał radę Jan, geograf trupy i wydawało się rzeczą najrozsądniejszą rady tej usłuchać. Dnia 19go marca, kiedy za sobą pozostawiono Fort Jones, „Piękny Wędrowiec” zatrzymał się przed miasteczkiem Yreka. Tam znaleziono serdeczne przyjęcie i zebrano sumkę dolarów. Było to pierwsze pojawienie się trupy francuskiej w tych stronach. Są gusta i guściki. W odległych tych zakątkach Ameryki, dzieci Francyi przyjazne tylko napotykają uczucia. Zawsze ich przyjmują otwartemi ramionami, a z pewnością o wiele lepiej, niż u niektórych europejskich sąsiadów. W tej miejscowości zdołali nająć za cenę umiarkowaną kilka koni, które wielką przyniosły pomoc Vermontowi i Gladiatorowi. Taki tedy sposobem „Piękny Wędrowiec” przeprawił się przez pagórki u stóp północnego łańcucha wzgórz, a tym razem nie został splądrowany przez poganiaczy. Chociaż nie bez opóźnień i przeszkód, to przecież bez niemiłych wypadków przebytą tę część podróży, dzięki zarządzonym środkom ostrożności. W końcu, dnia 27 marca, w oddaleniu jakich trzechset mil od Sierry Nevady. „Piękny Wędrowiec” przeszedł przez granicę terytoryum Oregon. Dolina kończy się u wschodu gór Pitt, stojącej jak wskazówka na powierzchni zegara słonecznego. I konie spracowały się ciężko i ludzie. Potrzebowano odpoczynku w Jacksonville. Potem przekroczywszy rzekę Rogne, karawana weszła na drogę wijącą się wzdłuż wybrzeża w kierunku północnym, jak daleko okiem zasięgnąć było można. Okolica była urodzajną, jeszcze pagórkowatą i nadającą się do uprawy roli. Na wszystkie strony łąki i lasy: niejako ciąg dalszy okolic kalifornijskich. Tu i owdzie pojawiały się gromadki Indyan szczepów Shasta i Umpqua, wałęsających się po kraju. Z ich strony nie było potrzeba obawiać się niczego. Wtedy to Jan, który ustawicznie czytywał dzieła o podróżach ze swej biblioteczki, – bo postanowił skorzystać ze studyów nabytych, – uważał za stosowne rodzinie swej dać ostrzeżenie, na które trzeba było zwrócić uwagę. Znajdowano się kilka mil na północ od Jacksonville, pośród okolic pokrytych ogromnymi lasami, a strzeżonych przez Fort Lane, który stoi na pagórku, dwa tysiące stóp wysokim. – Musimy mieć się na baczności, – rzekł Jan, – ta okolica bowiem roi się od węży. – Węży! – krzyknęła przestraszona Napoleona, – węże, ojczulku! Uciekajmy stąd! – Nie bój się, dziecko, – odrzekł p. Kaskabel. – Wydobędziemy się stąd szczęśliwie, jeżeli będziemy dość ostrożni. – Czy brzydkie te gady są jadowite? – zapytała się Kornelia. – Bardzo jadowite, matko, – odrzekł Jan. – Są to grzechotniki, najjadowitsze z wężów. Jeżeli ich się unika, to nie napadają, ale gdy ich ssie dotknie lub uderzy przypadkowo, to prostują się, rzucają się i kąsają; ich ukąszenie niemal zawsze jest zabójcze. – A gdzie zazwyczaj leżą? – zapytał się Sander. – Pod suchymi liśćmi, gdzie nie łatwo je spostrzedz – odrzekł Jan. – Ponieważ jednak wydają grzechot pierścieniami swymi na ogonach, przeto ma się czas ich unikać. – Jeżeli tak, – rzekł p. Kaskabel, – to miejmy oczy i uszy otwarte! Jan miał kompletną słuszność, że na tę okoliczność zwrócił uwagę; węże bardzo są liczne w zachodniej Ameryce. A nie tylko gady znajdują się tam obficie, ale także i tarantule, prawie równie niebezpieczne, jak węże. Nie potrzeba dodawać, ze zachowano nadzwyczajne środki ostrożności; idąc, każdy pilnie się rozglądał. Trzeba też było uważać na konie i inne zwierzęta należące do trupy, narażone równie jak ludzie na ukąszenia wężów i pająków. Oprócz tego Jan uważał za swój obowiązek ostrzedz, że niebezpieczne te węże miewają niemiły zwyczaj wkradania się do wnętrza domów, a zatem bez wątpienia i wozów nie szanują. Należało tedy obawiać się, by taki gość niepożądany nie zawitał do „Pięknego Wędrowca.” Kiedy przeto nadszedł wieczór, starannie zaglądano pod łóżka, pod sprzęty, w każdy kącik i szczelinę! A jakie krzyki wydawała Napoleona, gdy jej się wydawało że spostrzegła gad taki i wzięła zwój sznura lub czegoś podobnego za węża, chociaż nie widziała trójkątnego łba tegoż! I jakże się przestraszyła, jeżeli w pół-śnie jej się nagle wydało, że z odległego kąta usłyszała grzechotanie! Trzeba zaś dodać, ze Kornelia nie wiele był odważniejszą od swojej córki. – Słuchajcieno, – zawołał pewnego razu mąż jej, tracąc cierpliwość, – niech kaczka kopnie i węże, które przestraszają kobiety i kobiety, które boją się wężów! Matka Ewa nie była tak trwożliwą i zapuszczał się z nimi w gawędkę! – O, ale to było w raju! – zawołała dziewczynka. – A dobrze też na tem nie wyszła! – dodała pani Kaskabel. Z tego też powodu Clovy mało sypiał w nocy. Miał najprzód zamiar rozpalać ognie, aa paliwa doszyć miał w otaczającym lesie, ale Jan mu powiedział, że ognie wprawdzie odstraszają węże, ale za to ściągną tarantule. W ogóle podróżni nasi czuli się swobodniejszymi tylko w miasteczkach, w których „Piękny Wędrowiec” od czasu do czasu noce mógł spędzać; tam było niebezpieczeństwo bez porównania mniejsze. Miasteczka te też w niezbyt wielkich znajdowano odstępach, i tak w Cannonville na Cow Creek, w Roseburg, Rochester i Yoculla p. Kaskabel mógł zarobić trochę pieniędzy. W ogóle biorąc, zarabiał więcej niż wydawał, zwłaszcza, że łąki dostarczały paszy dla koni, lasy zwierzyny do kuchni, rzeki ryby do stołu, a samo podróżowanie nic nie kosztowało. Dochody z przedstawień przeto się mnożyły. Ale niestety, daleko było do dwóch tysięcy dolarów skradzionych w wąwozie Sierry Nevady! Z tem wszystkiem, chociaż podróżni nasi uniknęli ukąszeń wężów i tarantul, oczekiwało ich innego rodzaju niemiłe doświadczenie. Wydarzyło się to parę dni później; tak to liczne i różnorakie bywają sposoby przyrody do wystawiania na próbę cierpliwości śmiertelników na tym padole! Rydwan, ciągle jeszcze tocząc się po krainach Oregonu, właśnie przejechał był przez Eugene City. Nazwa ta przyjemne obudziła uczucia, albowiem świadczyła na każdy sposób, że osada ta francuzkiego była pochodzenia. Pan Kaskabel radby był poznać tego ziomka swojego, owego Eugeniusza, który niezawodnie był jednym z założycieli tego miasta. musiał to być dzielny człowiek, a chociaż jego imienia nie nosił żaden z nowożytnych królów francuzkich, Karolów, Ludwików, Franciszków, Henryków, Filipów, – ani też Napoleonów, – to przecież było ono francuzkiem, czysto francuzkiem! Po przystankach w Harrisburg, Albany i Jefferson, „Piękny Wędrowiec” „zarzucił kotwicę” przy Salem, znaczniejszem mieście, stolicy Oregonu, wybudowanej na brzegu rzeki Villamette. Był dzień 3go kwietnia. Tam pan Kaskabel zezwolił na dwudziestoczterogodzinny odpoczynek swemu ludkowi, – przynajmniej o tyle, o ile byli podróżnymi, gdyż jako artyści musieli się produkować na placu publicznym, co znowu przyniosło okrągłą sumkę. W chwilach wolnych Jan i Sander, dowiedziawszy się, że rzeka obfituje w ryby, zabawiali się z powodzeniem rybołóstwem. Następnej nocy jednakowoż, ojciec, matka i wszystkie dzieci czuli takie dziwne swędzenie po całem ciele, jakoby stali się ofiarami owych głupich żartów praktykowanych dotychczas na niektórych wiejskich weselach. Następnego poranku nie mało byli zdumieni, kiedy spojrzeli po sobie! – Wszakże jestem czerwoną jak prawdziwa Indyanka! – zawołała Kornelia. – A ja mam całe ciało opuchnięte! – zawołała Napoleona. – Ja mam same pęcherze od stóp do głowy! – powiedział Clovy. – Cóż to znowu się oznacza? – zapytał się p. Kaskabel. – Czy tu panuje jaka zaraza? – Zdaje mi się, że ja wiem, co to jest, – odrzekł Jan, oglądając swe ramię pokryte czerwonymi plamkami. – Cóż takiego? – Dostaliśmy yedrę, jak je tu nazywają. – Niech kaczka kopnie twoją yedrę! Cóż to takiego jest ta yedra? – Yedra, ojcze, to roślina, którą wystarczy powąchać, dotknąć, lub nawet, jak powiadają, zobaczyć tylko, ażeby doznać złych skutków. Truje ona z oddalenia. – Jakto? Więc otruci jesteśmy? – zawołała pani Kaskabel. Otruci?! – O to nie m obawy, matko, – odrzekł Jan śpiesznie. – Skończy się na swędzeniu i może małej gorączce. To wszystko. Objaśnienie to zupełnie było poprawne, Yedra jest to niebezpieczna, bardzo jadowita roślina. Jeżeli w powietrzu unosi się pył tego kwiecia, to dotknąwszy skóry ludzkiej, wywołuje na niej pryszczyki, zaczerwienia ją i tworzy pęcherze. Być może, że p. Kaskabel z rodziną przechodząc przez las w sąsiedztwie Salem, dostał się w obręb powietrza tym pyłem przesyconego. Zresztą dolegliwości tych doznawano zaledwie przez dobę, ale swoją drogą w tym czasie tak się drapano i skrobano, że mogło to, obudzić zazdrość u Johna Bulla, który zapewne uważał to za wkraczanie ludzi w jego prerogatywy. Dnia 5 kwietnia, „Piękny Wędrowiec” wyruszył ze Salem, uwożąc ze sobą żywą pamięć kilku godzin spędzonych w lasach nad rzeką Villamette, – a piękna to nazwa i przy tem mile brzmiąca dla uszu Francuzów. Dnia 7 kwietnia, przejechawszy przez Fairfield. Clackmanas, Oregon City, Portland, miasta już dosyć znaczne, trupa dostała się bez dalszego wypadku nad brzegi rzeki Kolumbii, na granicy tego Stanu Oregon, w którym przebyli podróż trzystopięćdziesięciomilową. Na północ rozciągało się terytoryum Washington. Jest ono górzyste na wschód od drogi obranej przez „Pięknego Wędrowca” starającego się dostać do cieśniny Berynga. Tu rozgałęziały się łańcuchy Cascade ze szczytami takimi jak św. Heleny, dziewięć tysięcy siedmset stóp wysokości, góry Baker i Rainier, jedenaści stóp wysokich. Wydaje się, jakoby przyroda po objawieniu się w nieskończonych płaszczyznach od samego Atlantyku zachowała swe siły rozporne w celu spiętrzenia gór, któremi jest najeżony zachód nowego kontynentu. Gdybyśmy okolice te przyrównali do morza, to moglibyśmy powiedzieć, że morze to ciche, niezmarszczone, niemal uśpione z jednej strony, okazuje się gniewnem i burzliwem po drugiej stronie i że grzebieniami jego bałwanów są owe wierzchołki gór. Taką zrobił uwagę Jan, a jego ojcu bardzo się podobało to porównanie. – Masz słuszność, zupełną masz słuszność! – zawołał, – Po pogodzie następuje burza! Lecz co tam, naszemu „Pięknemu Wędrowcowi” niż drżą kolana! Nie ulęknie się burzy bynajmniej! Rozwinąć wszystkie żagle, chłopcy! I rozwinięto żagle, a „Piękny Wędrowiec” odbywał dalej podróż po górzystych okolicach. Jednakowoż, – że już zatrzymamy to porównanie, – morze zaczęło się już uspokajać i dzięki sprawności załogi, piękny statek Kaskabelów przebył najgorsze przejścia bez szkody. Niekiedy trzeba było wprawdzie „zwolnić biegu”, ale udało się skały ominąć. Przytem zawsze oczekiwało ich przyjazne i serdeczne powitanie w miasteczkach, jak w Kalama, w Monticello, a i w fortach, które, ściśle biorąc są tylko wojskowemi stacyami. Nadaremnie szukanoby tam wałów; najwyżej były częstokoły; a przecież małe garnizony zajmujące te placówki wystarczały do budzenia należytego szacunku u wędrownych Indyan, którzy włączą się po kraju. Dlatego to nic nie groziło „Pięknemu Wędrowcowi” ze strony Czinoków lub Neskwalów, kiedy się dostał w okolice Walla Walla. Kiedy zapadały cienie nocy, a ci Indyanie gromadzili się w około obozowiska, nigdy nie okazywali złych zamiarów. Najdziwaczniejszem stworzeniem jednak wydawał im się John Bull, którego zabawne miny pobudzały ich do śmiechu. Nigdy oni nie widzieli małpy i tę zapewne uważali za członka rodziny. – Rozumie się! To mały mój braciszek! – wołał do nich swawolnie Sander pomimo energicznych protestów pani Kaskabel. Nareszcie przybyli do Olympii, stolicy terytoryum Washington, i tam „na ogólne żądanie” dano ostatnie przedstawienie trupy francuzkiej w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Odtąd droga miał prowadzić wzdłuż wybrzeża Oceanu Spokojnego albo raczej licznych zatok i wijących się dziwacznie cieśnin utworzonych przez wielkie wyspy Vancouver i Queen Charlotte. Odwiedziwszy Steilacoom, musieli objechać zatokę Puget celem dostania się do fortu Bellingham w pobliżu cieśniny oddzielającej wyspy od stałego lądu. Dalej znajdowała się stacya Whatcom z górą Baker wyłaniającą się z za chmur na widnokręgu i stacyą Simiamoo u ujścia cieśniny Georgia. Nakoniec, dnia 27 kwietnia, przebywszy przeszło tysiąc mil podróży ze Sacramento, „Piękny Wędrowiec” dostał się do granicy wyznaczonej traktatem 1847 roku i jeszcze teraz oddziela Kolumbię brytyjską.